New kid at Gulls Way
by supercoyote08
Summary: This story takes place a few years after the last episode


Hardcastle and McCormick" is not owned by me,but Susan my wife is a fan of the show so I put her in it -So anyways we both worked on this story.This story takes place a few years after the last episode. This is our 1st story --hope you enjoy

"New kid at Gulls Way"

(part 1 "at home")

Mark McCormick ex-con turned to lawyer over the years sat in the living room of the house he calls home called Gulls-Way. Half bored flipping thur the TV channels.Looking up at the time he said to himself "I better get a move on,I don't want to be late"

Then Susan came in "Your still here? Thought you where all ready gone."Susan is Sarah's granddaughter and she lives with Mark and the Judge helping take care of the house work and works part-Time at Marks law firm. Mark gets up from the chair "I was just looking to see what was on TV".

As Mark was talking to Susan in comes the Judge "Kid you need to get your butt in gear and go to work." Mark looks at him "I am going 'Hardcase' see I am at the door." Snearing in his normal way " Remember when you get home you have to do the yard work.So when you are done at work come straight home." Mark just looks at him then starts walking to the garage saying to himself "you all always want me to come straight home and do yard work."

Going to the garage were a Old GMC truck and Red sports car with white "Coyote" on it sat side by side,Mark smiled as he saw them.He kept them up and running driving them from time to time,just never a everyday thing like it used to be.He would look at the Coyote and remember all the times that him and the Judge was off getting the bad guys.But he didn't do that no more he was a lawyer now.Mark went outside were he kept a black sedan,got in and headed to work.

(part 2 "at work)  
Sitting in his office Mark goes thur papers of his next case coming up soon,"should be a easy one" he says to himself.A knock on the door interrups him it is Susan coming in for the day."Good morning sir" with a smile,Mark looks up and smiles back,"Good morning Susan,how many times must I tell you to please call me Mark."

Susan smiles again "Oh,now let me see,everyday since I started working for you years ago.And you know when we are at work I'm going to call you sir.When were at home I will call you Mark or McCormick like the Judge does."

Then she comes over to his desk and hands him a File,"Hear you go" and as she walks back out She looks back " And you are not going to like the name on it too".

(part 3 The file)

Shaking his head at the same conversation that goes on everyday Mark picks up the new file and starts reading.

Soon his smile turns to a frown as he reading the file information about a guy named Mac McQueen who is 29.This is not the first time Mark has helped him out.Mac has been in and out of trouble with the law,small stuff mostly,nothing to big but the last one is big.Mac was wanted for stealing cars,something Mark could relate to.He always took interest in cases involving automobiles.

Hitting the intercom "Susan I'm going to the jail to talk with Mac McQueen" Susan pages back "OK boss" Mark never liked it much when she called him that.

(Part 4 the visit)

On the drive to the jail Mark thinks back of how the Judge came to him in jail,Mark was in trouble,big trouble and the Judge told him of how he could help him out as long as he was under the Judges supervision.

Later at the prison Mark checks in with security and a guard escorts him to the visitors room where booths are separated by glass walls and chairs.Mark sits in one and a minute later a man sits on the other side.

Mark picks up the phone and said"Hello Mac,I see your in trouble again" Mac says"Yeah, I remember you helped me out last time.But I swear to you I am not guilty this time."

Mark looks at him and can tell he is telling the truth and says"Okay tell me your side of the story."

Mac starts tell him"Yeah, I done some stuff and I deserved jail time and all but this stealing of cars I'm not into that stuff". Mac said "About 2 weeks ago I ran into some guys promising me a big pay day if I stole some stuff.They didn't tell me what at first. I figured TVs or computers like that.But on the night I went to the location they gave me it turned out to be a car lot."

Mark nodded and said "Please go on" he was remembering how he stole the Coyote to keep it from other thieves. Mac was still telling his story"well I am not into that car stealing stuff.So I went back to the boss of the group and told him that I wanted out. The boss said "OK then" and the next thing I know I am being arrested for stealing cars.I know that they did it and they are using me,but just can't prove it, you got to help me Mr.McCormick." Mark told him that he would have to talk some people and get back with him.

(PART 5 at the hide out)

Back at the hide out the guys that Mac was telling Mark about where talking.  
A man named Benny Post the one that told Mac about the big payday was talking to his Boss"You don't need to worry we are all in the clear.The Police are pinning all of it on Mac McQueen."

The Boss looks at him and said"You better be sure about that.Because if they come after me you are going down too." Benny looked at the Boss and said"I will make sure things don't go wrong."

(PART 6 going back office)

While Mark was driving back to the office from the jail and was thinking about all Mac had told him.His cell phone started ringing he picked it up and said"Mark McCormick here."

It was Susan calling "Where you at"  
Mark said"I am on my way back to the office,why?"

Susan then says" I am about to leave and go home."

Mark then said"I need to talk to you about something. Can you stay there a little longer?" Then Susan said "Yeah,I just need to call and and tell the Judge that I will be late."Then Mark said" I will be there in about 5 minutes.  
Mark got back to the office and as he walks in Susan was on the phone with the Judge. She was saying to him"Yeah, I will be home in a little while Mark has something he wants to talk to me about."

Mark looks at her with a sigh like 'don't tell him that.'

Then Susan puts her hands on the phone and says with a whispered "He wants to know when you are going home?" He just looks at her"tell him I don't know yet."

Susan went back to the phone and told the Judge that Mark didn't know when he be home.Judge didn't say nothing back at Susan.

Mark went to walk in to his Office.He turned around and looked at Susan out loud "SUSAN I NEED YOU IN HERE."

When Susan went to tell the Judge she had to go.The Judge said "You tell McCormick to come to the phone right now."

Susan looks at Mark and says"He wants to talk to you right now." Mark came over and took the phone said "What you want hardcase I am busy." Mark stood there Susan could tell that the Judge was really getting on him fussing.

Then Mark said"Judge I have to go okay,I will try not to be to late getting home okay? Here's Susan."

Mark hands the phone back to Susan and motions her to come to the office. Susan takes the phone and she tells the Judge"I will be home as soon as I get done here okay bye."

(Part7 Mark asking Susan)

Susan comes in and sits down Mark looks at her and say's"I wish that the Judge would quit bossing me around about doing stuff at home. He knows that since I became a lawyer that I am all aways busy with cases. When I get home all I want to do is just relax.

Susan looks at him smiles "You know Mark he just missing you being at home doing the yard work,cleaning the pool and stuff. Sometimes I see him looking outside and I ask"What you looking at judge?" He will say nothing just looking out at the yard.Now what do you want to talk to me about?"

Mark takes a big breath and sits back in his chair "I was thinking of what the Judge said this morning about the yard work."

Susan turns and looks at him like what are you getting at. "Will you go on ask me."

Mark then looked right at her "I am thinking of seeing if I can talk the Judge into getting Mac McQueen in his Supervision.And I wanted to see what you think."

Susan sit back in her chair thinks ""Why,this Mac McQueen?Does he remind you of what you went thur? But it would be nice to have some help at the house since you work here a lot.But I think you really need to go talk to the Judge about this."

Mark put his shoulders down "I thought you where going to say that."

Mark pull his self up "Yes, In a way and I was giving a second chance so I thought he needs one."

Susan got up and walked up to his desk and said "You need to go home and talk to him about it."

Mark got up "Yeah,your right and I will guess that I better get home and get some stuff done before I ask him."

Susan sits there and smiled at him "Yeah,we better go before the judge calls up Frank to start looking us." She laughs and Mark did too.

Mark blurts out" I bet you a Twenty that he is right now calling him."

"I am not going to bet you on that Mark.Well, I see you at home okay.

(Part 8 Mark & Susan get home)

The Judge was walking up and down the living room and looking out the window. "That's it I am going to call Frank to see if he can found out where them Kids are at."

The Judge had just picked the phone up and was dialing Frank. The door opens up and Susan came walking into the house. Judge just got Frank on the phone and was talking to him.

Susan comes in "Your on the phone with Frank asking him to go find us?"

The Judge hung the phone up and looks at her "No,I was just calling Frank to see about a poker game this Saturday."

Susan looked at him as she walked in "Yeah,I just bet you where."

The Judge was about to ask her something he heard Mark drive up. Mark gets out of the car and comes in the house and walks right by the Judge and Susan and goes up the stairs.

The Judge looks at Susan "Why is McCormick in a hurry for?"

"I don't now Judge, what do you want for dinner?" Judge makes a face at her "You do know something".Susan was about to ask him again what he wants to eat. Mark comes down the stairs and gos out the door.

The Judge yells at him "MCCORMICK! wait a minute got to talk to you about something."

Mark stops and turns around "Judge, I got a lot of yard work to do. Can you just talk to me after we eat dinner?"

Judge looks at him and shakes his head "Okay after we eat dinner we are going to talk." Mark looks at Susan like 'I am going to hear it after we eat."

Mark gos out to do yard work and Susan turns "What do you want to eat Judge? You have not told me yet."

Judge looks at her with a mad face.Susan looks at him " What?, I have not done nothing wrong." But the Judge turns "I know you and Mark have been talking."

(Part 8 Dinner talk)

Mark is done doing the yard work and is going to the house. He is thinking of how he is going to ask the judge about getting Mac. Susan has just got the food on the table and say's out loud"The food is ready,come get it".About that time Mark is coming in the door "I will be there in a minute have to get cleaned up."

The Judge was all ready at the table"MCCORMICK! You hurry up before the food gets cold."Mark just looks at him and gos gets clean up. Susan goes and sits down it is not long that Mark comes sits down. They all start to eat and no one is saying nothing.

Then Judge comes out " How was work today Susan? Where you busy?" Susan looks at him"It was a little bit busy just the same old stuff."

Mark wouldn't look up he knows he was next to get asked about work.Just like he thought the Judge went to look at him "Well, McCormick I heard you have been busy today." Mark just looks at him "I thought you said we will talk after we eat?"

Then Susan got up "Well let me get the dish's off the table and you too can talk."

Judge turns around"Where you think you going? I want to talk to both of you." Susan stays there for a minute "You need to talk Mark not me. I am not getting in to it."

The Judge looks at her and starts to growl "You sit down right now I have something to ask you too."

Then Mark speaks up"Judge this is between you and me not Susan." Judge sits back down "FINE THEN".Mark looks at Susan like go on I will take care of this.

(Part 9 " What do you think?" -- Mark and Judge talking)

Mark gets up"Lets go to the den Judge" So they go and sit down Hardcastle looks at Mark "What?You and Susan got problems? Or am I just not going to like what I hear?"

Mark sighs thinking just get it over with, starts telling him about Mac and his situation,and how he told Susan to she what she thought and how she told him to ask the Judge.

When Mark finished the story Judge sits there with a long Stare."Well" after a minute of silence," Are you sure about this? You know that he mite act like you did when you came here."

Nodding his head Mark replys " I'm sure he mite, but I need your help to get him out and in your custody because I can't and you still have the authority" After some more back and forth talking they agree first thing in the morning to get started.

(Part 10 Going to getting Mac out)

The next morning Mark comes down the stairs and Judge say's "You ready to go yet?" Mark looks at him " Can I eat before we go?" Judge tells him " Hurry up we have a lot to do".

Later Susan comes in the Kitchen "Don't worry about the dish's, I will get them and good luck with Mac" .

Mark walks out to get into his black sedan when the Judge calls him "Hey, McCormick lets drive the GMC."

Mark turns looks at him"What! I thought I was driving us there."

The Judge was already walking to the garage "The old girl needs to run a some and I want to drive."

Mark starts walking the GMC and says to himself "I had a feeling that he was going to say that".

(Part 11-back at the bad guys hideout)

Reading a newspaper and shoving it into Benny's face the boss yells at him "Look at this! Mac has been released into the custody of his lawyer and a retired Judge!Now that he is out of prison this changes things"  
Staying calm"Relax will you" Benny says.

But the boss wouldn't have it "I want Mac taking care of Permanently or I take care of you." Benny looks at him "OK boss I will handle" it".

(Part 12 Judge,Mark and Mac talking on the way home)

On there way back to gulls way.It was quite in the truck no one was talking at all. Then Mac turns at Mark and said " OH, man". Mark then turns and say's"What is it Mac?" Mac looks at Mark and say's"We have to go back and get my car out of impound."

The Judge just looks at him" Well first we need to get you home then we will go back later and get the car."

Mac sighs" Okay, But please call and tell them to not sale my car.Its all I have that is mine."

The Judge just smiled looks at McCormick and back to Mac "Okay, I will call them when we get home.What you said reminds me of what someone else said long ago".

Mark didn't say a word just looked at Mac and sits back in the seat thinking"Why did he just say that.?"

(Part13 Mac at Gulls-Way)

Judge is driving up the driveway Mac is looking at the place looks at the Judge " WOW! You got a big place here Mr. Harcastle you must have a lot people to keep it up"  
Mark looks over at Mac and smiles" Yeah, some people have a lot of help.  
He looks over at the Judge and smirks" But some people think one person can do it all isn't that right Judge?" The Judge looks over eyes down at Mark"McCormick, will you not start that right now."

Mac looks at both of them in surprise "Why do you call him Judge and why do you call him McCormick."

Judge and Mark looked at each other at the same time and together answered Mac "Its a long story we will tell you later."

They drive up into the yard and go on to the house. Judge go's into the den sits in his chair at the desk. Mark walks over and sits on the other chair. Mac is looking around the den when Susan comes in "Hey,I didn't now that y'all where back all ready. What do you want for dinner?"

Mac just stands there looks at her.Susan then turns "OH, Hello there Mac my name is Susan nice to meet you. Mark has told me some about you." Mac walks up to her and shakes her hand "Hello nice to meet you too."

Susan go's back asking about dinner "Well, what y'all want?" Mark speaks up " I want a Pizza with everything on it." Mac looks at Mark" Hey, that sounds good to me."

Judge looks at them"Well, I didn't want Pizza, but I guess that will be ok" Susan turns" Well, I don't want Pizza." Mark looks at her Surprise thinking "She loves pizza like I do, so why she doesn't want it tonight?"

" I was thinking of cooking spagetti. Would that be all right Judge?" The judge looks at her"Yeah, that will be all right." Susan shugs "I make both then ok?"

(Part 14 Rules to go bye)

When Susan leaves the room, Mac turns to Hardcastle " Is that your daughter Mr. Hardcastle?" The Judge looks at him with a mad face "NO, she is not."

Mark is over in the chair just giggling. Then Mac turned to Mark "Is she you sister or girlfriend Mark?"

It was The Judges turn to start laughing what Mac had said.

Mark was surprized "NO,no shes not ".

Judge speaks up "Mark give me and Mac a minute alone OK?With a look like "Now" Mark shrugs and leaves the room.

The Judge starts speaking "She's just a friend of ours,that helps keep the house clean and works for Mark at his firm."

The Judge puts on a face that made Mac shrink in his seat.

"And while were at it there are some rules to go by while your here.First Susan is off limits so don't get no ideas.Second while your here you will listen to Mark,Susan or myself snd what ever we say goes,got it? "Nodding his head Mac gulps " yes..Yes Sir"

(Part 15 Getting Macs car)

The next day The judge makes a call to arrange Macs car to be ready for them at the impound yard ,when he gets off the phone he looks at Mac."Well, looks like its just you and me. Mark and Susan have to go work soon to work on your case." Mac just looks at him "Fine by me,I cant wait to get behind the wheel of my car again."

Little did they know Benny would be waiting at the impound yard knowing how Mac was about his car he knew sooner or later Mac would come for it.Benny figured that he would follow Mac back to wherever he was going and wreck him along the way to make it look like Mac had a accident .

Later after the paperwork was signed driving out of the lot comes Judge on his GMC and a black Trans-Am pulls out behind him with a grinning Mac revving the engine."Now Mac,you behave your self on the way back" the Judge calls out.

"I will try its just been a long time since I drove my baby." Shaking his head the Judge mutters to himself " This kid reminds me of McCormick".

(Part 16 " the Coyote rides again)  
Back at Gulls Way coming down the stairs Mark looks around "Hey Susan,were is everyone?"

Susan looks up at him "Didnt the Judge tell you?They went to get Macs car."

Mark clearly upset "Judge always wants me to let him know were Im going but he never tells me anything no more.Well I got a suprise for him" A smile come to his face walking to the garage and not out the door as normal Susan follows him out "What are you up to McCormick?"

Looking back with a smile "You know in a minute" as he get a key with a chain and red metal tag with a white "C" on it.Susan looks "Oh,No he's not going to get the Coyote,and I'm going to be blamed for letting him do it" Trying to get McCormick's attention to stop him she was to late as a loud roar goes down the drive. (Part 17 -"being followed")

Mean time the Judge is driving behind Mac he notices a car is following them. Mac starts to slow down and gets beside him "Mr.Hardcastle that is the guy that set me up." Yelling back "Ok, stay cool I am making a call."

Across town phone starts ringing at the Police station. Frank picks the phone up "Frank Haper." Before he could Finish the Judge started "Frank we need back up! Meet us at Main & 6th street. Mac has I.D. the guy the one I told you about." Frank motions for some cops to come with him "OK Milt, I am on it. But where is McCormick? Isn't he with you?" Judge answers "NO, But I am going to call him right now."

The Phone go's to ringing back at the house, Susan picks it up "Hello?" The Judge starts talking "Susan I need to talk to McCormick."

Then Susan still worried she will get in trouble for letting Mark go "Uh, Judge McCormick is not here right now." The Judge was starting to get upset raising his voice "Susan where is he!" Susan was a little hesitant "I don't know where hes gone but he took the Coyote." By now the Judge was really getting hot "Well, I will just call him." When he hug up Susan was thinking"OH, boy McCormick is going to hear it now."

Mark was driving along still thinking "I can't belive he went without me." But at the same time he was thinking "I sure miss driving the Coyote a lot." Then his cell phone went to ring he picked it up "Hello, Mark McCormick." All he could hear was " Where you at McComick I need you!" Mark answered back " Oh now you need me!I was coming to find you!" Then theJudge started filling him in about being followed. "Where you at? The Judge tells him "Meet us at Main & 6th street." Mark reves the coyote up"I am on my way Judge."

(Part 18 The chase)

Benny comes up onto Macs bumper tapping once, Mac looks in his Mirror sees Benny pointing finger at him and thumbs down hitting even harder. Mac with determination steps on the gas making his Tras Am Kick up some tire smoke Knowing Benny would kill him if he did not get away.

Getting off the phone with McCormick the Judge is trying his best to keep up with them. The Judge then say's to himself "McCormick better hurry Mac mite can not hold Benny much longer."

Behind them keeping as close as he can Judge is thinking "Hang on Kid help is on the way." Right after that commit Judge looks behind him. He sees a red sports car he reconized racing toward him. Judge looks " McCormick,its about time you got here." Mark gets beside the Judge. The Judge waves him to go help Mac. Mark then shifted another gear and thinks"This is like old times." And he speeds up to help Mac.

In the mean time Benny was putting the pressure on Mac bumping and shoving the Tran Am. Benny was getting closer to makeing Mac lose control.

Mac looks up in his mirror "Who is in that sports car?" When it get closer he sees it Mark in a red car. Then Benny gives Mac another blow to the bumper.

The Judge sees that McCormick is trying to get between Benny and Mac. Then Judge looks back and sees Frank and Police cars coming up. Judge is grinning "Come on Frank, McCormick needs help."

Benny seeing that time is running out to take Mac hits the Trans Am bumper even harder putting a big dent in the car. Mac is getting Mad "OH, No you just hurt my car." all the while McCormick is still trying to get Benny away from Mac.

Mac hits the brakes and makes the Tran Am turn away around when he dos Benny hits the Coyote and spins it around. The Judge "OH, NO MCCORMICK!" When Benny hit the Coyote his car goes out of control and was heading for a cliff. Benny jumps out as the car goes over the cliff. Lucky McCormick saves the Coyote and is all right. Mac then stops his car and runs and gets Benny and holds him for thePolice.

When McCormick gets out he is a little shaken but ok and the Judge drives up and runs over"Are you all right McCormick?" Mark looks"Yes, Judge just a little shaken its been a long time I have done that." Mac came over "Mark you Okay? That was some nice driving. Is that your car?" Mark looks at the dented Coyote "Yea, its mine,going to need some work done after this." Mac looks at Mark "I know some guys that can fix her up good as new and maybe when they get done we can have a freindly race." Mark looks back at Mac "Sure but what ever you do DO NOT tell the Judge".

A few weeks later at a local race track Mac and Mark are sitting at the starting line waiting on Susan."I dont know how you guys talked me into this but if the Judge fines out,he have all off us doing yardwork."

Mark looks at her "Just wave the flag"  
Mac looks at Mark"Remember McCormick loser get all chores for a week"  
Susan waves the flag and they take off.  
Later that day Mark is laying there by the pool and Mac is doing the work Judge comes out "McCormick why is Mac doing all the work"  
Mark looks up drink in hand "Well Judge I will say this,Mac should have went for a twenty"  
THE END 


End file.
